San Leandro Ryan's Backyard 2010 - 08/22
Information This performance was part of an "end of Summer" party at Ryan's house. The audience consisted of mostly friends. A medley of riffs was originally going to be played ( , Smells Like Teen Spirit, and were apart of it) but due to little time to rehearse, the idea was cancelled. Select riffs were spread throughout the set instead. Vice Versa was still titled Most Would Disagree at this point in H2D. The Performance Throughout the entire set Dakota's cable was shorting out but after the first few songs it became less noticable. After Vice Versa, Ryan's kick pedal became jammed. Because of this, Kevin and Dakota played the riff until it was fixed. During House of the Risising Sun, Dakota's top E string went flat, causing the solo to sound very out of tune. After Devil Horns an orange was thrown from over the fence, almost hitting Kevin in the head. For Welcome Home the band invited two friends of theirs, Philip Stanley and Jaron Omololu, to play with them. Philip sang and Jaron played rhythm guitar. Jaron became an official member that morning, though it was not revealed for another week. Dakota dedicated the riff to his brother and How Will This Work to his girlfriend at the time. Vice Versa was requested for the encore. Speech riff + riff |02 = House of the Rising Sun |02app = |03 = Devil Horns |03app = + Smells Like Teen Spirit riff |04 = Welcome Home |04app = + riff |05 = How Will This Work |05app = |06pre = riff |06 = Just Wanna Explode |06app = |07link = Vice Versa (song) |07 = Most Would Disagree |07app = |08 = Just Wanna Explode |08app = }} Debuts *Jaron's first time performing with the band. Riffs, Jam, etc. * riff * riff Instruments *(Light Blue) Fender Standard Stratocaster - Jaron Dakota's Comment “I definitely won’t be forgetting this one in a hurry. We had a big red tent set up around Ryan so his drums would stay the same temperature; that was funny. Also I remember, THE ENTIRE SET my cable was shorting out and my amp just sounded like crap. Although it was also the first time I used my distortion pedal. My guitar was out of tune, my voice was changing, and my amp sounded bad. The best part is, I didn’t even notice many of these things until I heard the videos. I also remember Jaron coming over to Ryan’s house at like 9 in the morning just to learn that song. It was awesome how fast he got it. After that we all agreed simultaneously that we needed to ask him to join. So we asked him that morning and he then became a part of H2D. After checking my old emails with Kevin I saw that we had wanted to have a riff medley in there somewhere. It didn’t actually happen though. The songs were, in order: Iron Man, Heaven and Hell, , Smells Like Teen Spirit, Smoke on the Water, , and . I find it funny how we ended up playing 2 of these songs fully later.” - 12/10/12 Category:Gigs Category:Gigs, 2010 Category:Gigs, Pre-Jaron Category:Gigs, Ryan's House Category:Gigs, San Leandro, CA